Alive
by VelvetAcidVixen
Summary: True Blue. Two friends think about their feelings for each other, and what would happen if they explored them. True Blue Fic. (Alex/Liz)
1. Alive

Alive  
  
Rating: R. Just to be safe.  
  
Summary: OK I did it. I actually wrote a fluff fic. I needed a change, but of course it is a true blue fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.  
  
E-mail: SultryPrincess@imneverwrong.com( What can I say I'm a feedback whore ;) I deeply love everyone that took the time to send feedback. You keep me going. Thank YOU!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex's POV  
  
  
  
"What would happen to us? What would we become?" She asked me through her mask. The music droned on. I didn't answer her questions. I didn't want to think. If I think to much she'll just disappear. I don't let my brain rule when I'm around her. As the beat picked up I spun her around. Chocolate strains of silk were flying everywhere. Pearls of white could be seen behind her mask. It's a pity that we had to were a mask. Damn aliens. It could just be my paranoia, but I could feel Isabelle's cold gaze upon my back. She probably thinks that I'm dreaming of her again. Of course she does you give her no other reason to think otherwise. Her words were haunting me now. What would happen if I decided to go into The CrashDown grab her by her sea green waitress uniform. Profess my undying love to her, and kiss her passionately. Would she pat me on the head as I rest it on her pelvis and wrap my arms around he waist, unwilling her to leave me. Would she stare at me blankly and ask me if I took any of Maria's oil's? Would she kiss me back? I toss and turn as I think of the rejection speech I would probably get. I can't take it anymore. This is it. Alex Whitman is grabbing the brass bar of hope and I'm going to tell her. Rejection or not. The scerinos in my head have to be worse then what could happen, right?  
  
  
  
Liz's POV  
  
  
  
"Maria can you please turn that off!" I waited a few minutes, but I still heard the throaty voice of Tori Amos. "Ria?" I came out of the bathroom in the towel I used when the future came back to haut me. Who knew it would be one of the best mistakes of my life. Helped me get my head straight. When I saw his face, I felt my heart die. When I had my forgotten wedding dance with future Max and I knew he didn't love me anymore, I felt a cold thump. Like my heart was trying to escape my chest. To rid it self from the pain that never seems to cease. Yet when I ran to him it felt like I was born again.  
  
I always run to him when things feel like I'm suffocating. I try Maria but somehow the conversation always turns back to her and Michael. That's not what I needed then. He listens to me. Lets me cry on him. Becomes my stonewall. To bad I started to have feelings for him. It started when I left Max standing outside the cave. I didn't even realize where I was until I knocked on his window. He was always a great listener. We talked all night, just like old times. I woke up in his arms. I could hear the CD we were listening to last night. His warm breath seemed to fan my face, as his lean arms were around my waist. As I brush my hair I can still imagine his fingers running through them. A strange thought crossed my mind. What would his lips taste like? It scared me. Here I was a mess, crying over Max like always, professing my love for him. Screaming how tragic everything is, and now I'm thinking....................................impure thoughts about my best friend. That's not how things are supposed to go, right? I was so scared and for the second time that week I ran. I needed to clear my head. How could I be in love with Max Evans, and want my best friend? When did things become so difficult? Over the summer I convinced myself that the only reason I was feeling that way about Alex was because I just needed someone so bad. Someone who didn't have this completely other life without me. I realized I needed to give up men all together. No matter what race, I could live without them. I was wrong. When I came back to Roswell, Max was still following me around. Claiming he loved me. I so badly wanted to believe him, but my heart told me otherwise. I had to give him up, and it hurt, but slowly I know I would get over it. On the other hand there was Alex. I didn't want to ruin what I had with him. I stand to see him give me a big grin and tell me he thinks of me as a sister. I couldn't take it. So I hide from him. I tried to avoid him at all cost. When we went to the psychic I was even more confused. Max choose me, I was esatic, but in the back of my head I heard "What about Alex?". After the end of the future Max event, I realized I couldn't love him anymore. How could he be so selfish to come to me? If he wanted Tess to stay go to her. Don't fill me with bullshit excuses. We could have thought of something. Of course he had to ruin the happiness we had in the future. So that's ends the tragic love of me and Max. I just wish I could start one with Alex. not tragic of course. Just love. We would........Can't think like that Liz. Remember he just your friend. I threw my journal across the room. It should have hit the window, but I didn't hear glass shattering. Just a soft thud. Alex.  
  
"Hey. What did it do to you?" Alex clung to me journal. He carefully moved out of the window frame, and stepped aside so I could walk out onto the balcony. He always did have a certain grace about him.  
  
Long slender fingers were hanging in the window.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna join me out here?'" I took his hand as he helped me out onto the balcony.  
  
"Alex?" I said lightly. As if he were a dream I didn't want to disturb.  
  
"Yeah." I was graced with a wiry grin. He had an amazing smile. It made him look boyish, and innocent. Yet sexy at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here?" With that he lead me to the lawn chair keep on the balcony. I almost forgot he was holding my hand. Almost. As I sat down he started to pace nervously. I was beginning to think that he knew something that I didn't. Oh Buddha what did he know? "Please Alex tell me." He got down on his knees before me, and placed his hands over mine. My heart started to come alive. It been dead a week, but just a mere touch from him and I felt alive.  
  
"I have to tell you something but please keep an open mind about it."  
  
"Alex please you're starting to scare me." A long slender finger snaked out of our tight grasp, and trailed it way up to my lips. He pressed it against my lips. He was spicy. I wanted to take his finger in my mouth, and make him purr my name.  
  
"I have feeling for you." I was so wrapped up in my fanasties that included his fingers, I almost didn't hear him. I thought that I was imaging it. Could he want me too?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hear me out. I think I could make you happy. Sure I'm not an alien king like Max. Or built like Kyle, but I know you, and I love you. If you give me a chance I could make you forget the pain you are always going through with Max. Please Lizzie just think about it. I'm leaving for Sweden in a few weeks. If you don't give me an answer by then I'm gone. When I come back we can forget it ever happened. Liz? Please Liz say something?" I couldn't help it I just stared at him the whole time. Studying his face to see if he was joking. Only one way to tell. I gently grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him closer. His scent was intoxicating. I stared in his eyes for a few seconds to see if there was any regret there. None. So I pulled his closer, and lightly kissed him. First it was just a soft kiss. He kissed me like I was porcelain. I never felt so cherished. Then more passionately. His tongue snaked it way into my mouth, and playfully danced with mine. there really isn't any words to describe the way I felt. After it was over he pulled me up along his body, and we danced to the mixed CD that Maria left on. We spend the whole night just dancing. After an hour the music stopped, but we didn't care. There was music all around us. My heart never felt so alive.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm planning on this being a three part story. 


	2. Aftershocks

Aftershocks (sequel to Alive)  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Summary: What happens when everyone one finds out about Alex and Liz's new found love. What will they say? What will they do?  
  
  
  
Where we last left them off:  
  
"Studying his face to see if he was joking. Only one way to tell. I gently grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him closer. His scent was intoxicating. I stared in his eyes for a few seconds to see if there was any regret there. None. So I pulled his closer, and lightly kissed him. First it was just a soft kiss. He kissed me like I was porcelain. I never felt so cherished. Then more passionately. His tongue snaked it way into my mouth, and playfully danced with mine. there really isn't any words to describe the way I felt. After it was over he pulled me up along his body, and we danced to the mixed CD that Maria left on. We spend the whole night just dancing. After an hour the music stopped, but we didn't care. There was music all around us. My heart never felt so alive."  
  
  
  
~~~~~FlashBack~~~~  
  
  
  
"Was I not good enough. Did I not love you enough? What did I do to drive you away? All I wanted in this world was us."  
  
"That's just the thing. I'm not good enough for you. You need someone who can take everything this life throws at them and be willing to take more. I gave up so much and when I think there is nothing left you ask for more. I' not strong. You blindly put your trust in me and I will always be grateful but I want to keep what I have now. Things change, feelings change, people change. I'm sorry, we have been through so much, but it's time we realize the truth. You and me were never really together. Sure I was obsessed with you, but we were just lonely. It seems everyone in our group had someone. We were just left over. We put on a facade, and now it's time we entered reality. You will always have a special place in my heart, but Iz I don't think I could have kept you satisfied." With that I left her. She was sitting in the same exact spot since I told her we needed to talk. I know I shouldn't have said things the way I did. How could you say I want to end this non-exist relationship that we have. Oh plus I'm in love with your brother's ex-girlfriend, and my best friend. Could you pass the fries? When you have to say something like that things just go easy. Well, actually things went really easy.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah Iz"  
  
"Is there someone else?" Of course I spoke to soon. She slightly lifted her head. Now I could see her tearful brown eyes. Here she is Isabel Evans "The Ice Princess" crying over me. This made things worse, but I can't lie to her. As much as I wanted to, I don't think I ever could.  
  
"Yes,. You would like her. You do like her." Now she was looking me straight in the eye. I felt like it was two years ago, and I bumped into her in the hallway. Caught in her stare. Afraid she might see "I'm a sad smitten puppy dog for Isabel Evans" written all over my face. I felt like I swallowed my tongue trying to think of something else to say. "It's Liz"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~End FlashBack~~~~~  
  
Alex's POV  
  
"And then here is where it gets amazing. She hugged me, and said you were perfect for me. She wished us the best of luck." I was laying across Liz's bed staring at a picture of Me, Maria, and Liz taken the summer before freshman year. Why didn't I see in her then what I see in her now.  
  
"I feel so bad. Like I just did something wrong. Did we?" She was laying at my feet. Her head in between her hands. She looked incredibly fragile. I moved her body up mine, and wrapped her in my arms. "I don't think we're wrong for loving each other." I took a deep breath and said "Liz if you are regretting-"  
  
"Never. I just feel bad for Isabel." Her doe eye made my heart melt. Her mouth shaped into a sad smirk. Shrugging her shoulders, and she started to play with the buttons on my shirt.  
  
"Well, you could have a bitch fight over me. Meet her in the school yard around 4." Her light airy laugh tickled my chest. She began to draw lazy circles on my pec. I got an idea that was sure to cheer her up.  
  
"Or we could just take an advantage of the few precious moments we have alone. Think about it. Your parents are gone, it's just you and me, laying in bed. I'm completely at your mercy." With that she attacked my lips. Not like it mattered to much to me. She was playing with me. She would swipe her tongue across my lips, and the moment I opened them, she would back away. When she did this for the fifth time, I just grabbed her and rolled on top. Taking control of the situation, and by her moaning I think she liked it. We were both so wrapped up in each other we never heard the door open. We did seem to hear. "Please tell me that this is just what happens when I sniff expired Cyprus oil!"  
  
Liz's POV  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"So that's about it." I pretty much told her everything that happened between me and Alex. Well, at least the PG-13 version. Me and Alex. It's still weird to say. I'm so used to saying 'Me and Max' or 'Max and Me'. Even 'Kyle and Me', but 'Alex and Me' was just ............new. New is good.  
  
"So what your saying is my two best friends fell in love and I wasn't the first to know?" I love Ria so much right now I could almost kill her.  
  
"Well," I cleared my throat, and bowed my head under their curious glances."You are the second."  
  
"Wait are you saying Maxie-boy doesn't know?" I felt Maria cold hand touch my fore head. I quickly swatted her hand away.  
  
"Liz I thought we made an agreement. You know we both tell our respectable alien ex's." I looked up at Alex and his ocean blue eyes were wide and sad like a puppies. His plump lips were pouting. He was so innocent, yet so sexy."Alright stop! If I promise to tell him would you stop giving me the puppy dog lost out in the cold look."  
  
"Ah I knew my good looks would change your mind." He gave me a dazzling grin, and I started to wish that Maria wasn't in the room. I think she started to get the hit.  
  
"Ewww. I don't want to see this twice in one day." I grunted as I crawled out of bed. It felt so good to be together again. No secrets, or worries of some alien invasion.  
  
"How about I get us some snapple's, and then we have our good 'OLE human nights." Cheers were heard through out the room. It seems this is the first time since the pod squad entered our life. Warm shivers raced through out my whole body. I felt the blood sing through my veins. Everything (for once) just seems right in this world. No pain, no anguish, no surprise mates from another planet. As I was grabbing three diet snapples out of the fridge in the crashdown, I heard the bell above the front door ring. I swear I locked that door."I'm sorry the crashdown is closed right now. Try back tomorrow around-" I became incapable of speech as I was coming out from behind the swinging door connecting to the diner. I would have never expected to see him here, but then again I am happy, so he had to just be coming around soon."Hi Max." He had his head down, but once I said his name his head shot up. Those amber eyes that used to make my legs tremble were full of sadness and hope.  
  
"Liz we need to talk"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this was short but I just felt like being evil and having a cliffhanger:P  
  
Oh and before anyone starts complaining I wasn't actually sure if Colin has blue eyes. I should be smacked for that *bows head in shame* 


	3. Never is a promise

Never is a promise (sequel to Aftershocks)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I do own! I admit it I own Roswell, and Alex isn't dead. He's just busy keeping his boss happy. heh heh heh OK back to reality nope don't own.  
  
E-mail: SultryPrincess@imneverwrong.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to Aftershocks. What did Max have to tell Liz? Will Alex and Maria join in on the news? Where the hell is Kyle?  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Max." He had his head down, but once I said his name his head shot up. Those amber eyes that used to make my legs tremble were full of sadness and hope.  
  
"Liz we need to talk"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buddha, God, Goddess, Alanis (a/n hey she's a God to me). Someone up there hates me. "Max I don't think this is a good time. It's late, and I don't want to wake up my parents." He started to walk towards me, and with every step forward I took a step back. I felt like I was being hunted. Oh No! He can't know. How did he find out so fast? Isabel. I thought she said she was happy for us. Millions of thoughts were running through my head, but there was no time to think. I had to get Max out of here now.  
  
"Liz is this important."  
  
"So is my life Max, and if you don't get out of here soon my parents will take it." I ran to the front doors and opened them while making shooing noises.  
  
"Liz I know your parents are gone for the weekend. Why do you keep pushing me away? Can't you see I know?" Spinning. My whole world was spinning. I could see Max's mouth moving, but everything he was saying sounded like the audio in my head was on slow-MO. Bile. All I could taste was bile. This is what it must be like to be without heroin for a few days. When I saw Kyle run in and grab me I thought I was hallcaltinating. "I'm so sorry Liz". Was that Kyle? How does Kyle know? Oh God. I am such an idiot.  
  
"You were never supposed to find out." Was all I could croak out. I was about to pass out for Max finding out about the future fiasco.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz. He came over my house, and when he went to hit me, well I guess he got a flash of what happened. Otherwise I would never tell douchebag ehr I mean Max." Kyle was lightly stroking my arm. When he realized what he was doing he stopped. Guess he's still not used to this friend thing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Liz." Max was now hovering over me. His strong hands were placed on my shoulders. Would he use those hands to take back my life if he found out? "It is what had to be done. I'm sorry Max." Again bile. Just having to say I'm sorry to him made me sick. Leave, just please leave Max. Why couldn't he get the hint? For all he knows I pretended to sleep with another man. That doesn't exactly mean I love you.  
  
"Lizzie babe what's taking you so long? You are letting me and your significant other die of thirst up there?"  
  
Just when I thought things couldn't get much worse. Maria came through the swinging doors to see Me sitting in the booth with Kyle, and Max standing next to me with his hands on my shoulders. "Awwe shit." I heard Maria mumble under her breath. I almost laughed when I saw Kyle's expression. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Then there was that pain in my shoulders, that made me remember why I didn't laugh. Even with a sweater on Max's muscles were bulging. His amber eyes were seething with red hot anger, and his face became stonic. Please oh God please do not let Alex come down those stairs. A loud chuckle broke the terrible silence. Surpisly it was Max. No one knew what to do. I sat there staring at Max while he was nearly crying form laughing so much. I hope it was from laughing. In a flash Max's hand slid down my shoulders and on to my arms. He dragged me out of the booth, and held me up so we were face to face.  
  
"Liz you're just full of secrets aren't you? Is there anything else that we should know? You are actually a man? Or that you are not the real Liz Parker? Your some evil clone that replaced her when Liz went to Florida. Huh? Come on Liz we're listening?" If his arms were not roughly holding me up I would have been convulsing on the floor. I was crying so hard I could barley breath. Every time I would gasp he would closer to my face. I didn't know if he was gonna hit me, or kiss me, and I don't know which one I was more scared of. I didn't want this to happen. In the background I could hear Maria screaming, and Kyle desperately trying to pull Max off of me. While the whole time Max is screaming "Huh? What is it Liz?" The room became very silent. A primal growl was echoing in the diner.  
  
"Let her go!" Alex you sweet fool. His hands were curled up at his sides. His soft facial features turned into passionate rage. In a few sleek strokes Alex was at my side. Again Max howled with laughter. His double edged hands let me go, and I slid into Alex's loving embrace. I snuggled up to his warm chest. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyle holding Maria back from hitting Max. The soft caresses where a pleasant difference to Max's rough grabbing. In between Maria's screaming, Kyle's threading, and Alex's soft whispers into my ear, I could hear Max pacing back and forth. He needed closure. I needed closure. Carefully I got up from Alex's embrace, and stood up.  
  
"I should talk to Max alone." I felt four pair of eyes on me. I silently added a "please." Alex turned me towards him. He looked like he was battling with himself. Finally he lightly kissed my temple. "If you need me I'll be in the back room."  
  
"Alex dude you can't be serious. I'm not gonna leave her alone with this manic. He might use some of that bewitched crap on her. I'm not leaving." Kyle crossed his arms in front of his cheat, trying to look vicious. I could see Marias head bouncing up and down behind him. I guess trying to pull into the backroom. Alex walked over to Kyle and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on man." Kyle then looked over at me, saw the desperation in my eyes. Slowly he put his head down, and started to walk to the backroom. Before he left he looked at Max and said "Don't make me come in here Evans." Maria walked over to Max. Her arms flaring above her head. Almost looking like an angry pixie. Her emerald eyes had sparks of anger flying from them. Her trim fingers striking his board chest."Girlfriend I love ya and all but you should get your testosterone under check." With a menacing glare she joined the rest in the back room.  
  
Max throw himself into a booth. I couldn't move from where I was standing, I just watched as Max Evans crumbled before me. I didn't know what to do, or say, but I knew I had to do it alone. When I heard the whimpering coming from Max I knew in my heart it was save to sit across from him. His strong and powerful hands were now trembling hands were shaking. "I'm so perplexed Liz. Why? Please just make me understand." His childish voice tugged at my heart. I realized I wasn't the only one in this relationship who's heart was being toyed with. As much as he hurt me, I've hurt him. In the next hour I explained the what happened after I walked away from him, all the time I had to think about him and Alex in Florida, the whole future fiasco, and my new found relationship with Alex. Throughout the whole story he kept his head down. Transfixed by the table. When I finished everything he finally looked at me. I felt my stomach starting to turn again. There was so much pain in his eyes. In a flash his arms were wrapped around me. Breathlessly he whispered in my ear.  
  
"What if I told you that you would near have to deal with that type of pain again. It would just be me and you. A new life, a new identify. Would you come back to me? We would never worry about anything alien, never have to be put through this star crossed lovers game. Never be the same people we were. What would you do Liz?" His arms were holding on to me like a life saver. His silent sobs would haunt me for the rest of my life. His grip slowly softened, so I could break out of it.  
  
"I'm sorry Max never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie." I heard him heavily sigh. His body racked with tremors. For a few minutes we sat there staring at each other. Trying to gain the energy to move, or say something else to each other. With a smirk he got up, wished me and Alex the best of luck, and left. I believed he actually wanted us to be happy. Casually the rest of the gang walked in. For the rest of the night we talked, joked, and laughed. Then after a few hours Maria, and Kyle left. Alex grabbed my hand and led me up to the balcony were we once danced until the morning. We laid together and looked at the stars. Once Alex was asleep I traced his facial features lightly with the tips of my fingers. "I promise that we will never go through that. I promise I will never keep anything from you. Mostly I promise to never hurt, cause I can't afford to lie." I snuggled closer to Alex's warm chest, and breathed in his intoxicating scent. We stayed that way till morning, and I always plan to fall asleep that way.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah HA! I didn't think it was possible, but here it is I finished Alive. Oh and yes I know I stole a line from a Fionia Apple song, but I couldn't help it. It was just to sweet. Well I hope you all enjoyed it, and even if you didn't just lie to me.  
  
Oh yeah in my story Liz told Kyle about why she needed him to help stage sleeping with him, and thats how Max found out. So for the confusion people. 


End file.
